Touch
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: She shouldn't have kissed him. That was her mistake, she had started it. She should have pulled away and left. Forget it ever happened. So, why did she allow him to pull her back in?


**A\N: **Just a short oneshot during the Sebastian and Mary scene from 1x05.

* * *

She was drunk. That would be her excuse for her sudden indiscretion. She wasn't in her right mind; she wasn't thinking clearly. But in the same sense, the moment she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, everything felt like it should have. Her mind, although unsure of why she even kissed him in the first place, was abruptly clear. It was like something had opened up inside of her and everything made sense.

Eyes widening, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

Okay, maybe it didn't make sense at first. But in the next moment, his words catching her off guard, she allowed him to have his way with her, knowing that all her worries were forgotten and she was whole; a feeling she had lost since coming to the Castle.

His gaze was firm, determination and a certain fire behind his soft green eyes.

"You're right, I should have."

He had grasped her arm, a hold that wasn't harsh on her person but enough to pull her back to him. They had merged once more, molding together so perfectly Mary could feel herself becoming dizzy with pleasure. It was a simple thing, this kiss. Yet she felt like an odd weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she didn't have a care in the world, nothing was out of place and all that mattered was this.

This man.

Bash.

The both of them, together.

Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve was electrified and ignited within her. She momentarily wondered if he could feel it too, this connection that was sparking between them. She could only think that it was impossible to ignore.

By her side, her hands twitched to touch him, to feel his pale skin beneath her fingertips.

Faintly, she heard a low growl that traveled to her own lungs, causing her to shudder with anticipation. It was only when he cradled her face in his hand, deepening the kiss even more, did she feel like something was off.

It only took her a second to realize what was wrong and another moment for her to pull back again.

Breathing deeply, Mary met Bash's eyes in stunned silence. His stare seemed unapologetic while hers was in horror. She had just kissed her fiancé's brother, and her long time friend and yet he seemed undisturbed by the idea that his lips were on hers. What if Francis had found out? And worse, what if he had _witnessed _it?!

As if an afterthought, she recalled what he had said before she had ruined their platonic friendship.

_"It's unfathomable." _

_"What is?" She asked._

_His gaze unwavering, he finished, "That Francis has you, why would he ever look elsewhere?" _

Her breath caught in her throat and she abruptly stood up, forcing his eyes to follow the sudden movement.

"I-I, w-we," She couldn't form the words that were hanging off the tip of her tongue. This was wrong, so very wrong and yet, it had happened and for some reason, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

Swallowing the lump in her throat at the intensity of his stare. Forcing some strength into her words that she did not truly feel, she managed to accumulate enough words to rid themselves of the awkward situation; unfortunately, it didn't hold enough power it seemed, because he was quick to shoot her down as well, unwilling to let what happened between them go.

"This did not happen!" She exclaimed, appalled at her childish actions.

Cocking his head to the side, he studied her, as if she were some puzzle to be solved, a puzzle he hadn't the slightest bit of worry he would crack.

"But it did happen; I was there."

His humor did little to unnerve her, but she could still feel the corner of her lips wanting to tug up into a smile. Attempting to fight the feelings that were beginning to overwhelm her at the sight of his handsome face, (she would not deny his beauty), she turned quickly on her heel before she did something stupid again, like kiss his smug face.

She made sure to put enough distance between them before calling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry!"

She was too far away to hear his reply, yet she was unable to stop herself from sneaking a look over her shoulder, believing he did not catch.

He smirked to himself, watching her retreating form with such desire as he caught the small flick of her neck to glance back at him. Too far away to hear his low murmur, he replied, "I'm not."


End file.
